Tattoo on My Heart
by sarahjdavis021
Summary: Bella is out with friends and they decide to get a tattoo. She never imagined one tattoo could change her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

"Another one?"

Leah hands me a shot and we tip them back. I had lost count of the number of shots we've done or the number of drinks we've had. We were celebrating. Today was our last day of exams for junior year. No more classes for three months. Granted we both still had work, but with no school we had less stress and more free time.

"Alright I need to slow down."

Don't get me wrong, I'm no lightweight but at the rate we were going, I'd be hungover for a week.

"Let's go somewhere else, like dancing or we can go get that tattoo we said we would get months ago."

I looked at her for a second and thought.

"Ok let's do it."

We closed our tab, grabbed our purses and followed Jake out the door. Jake was Leah's boyfriend of three years. He was also one of my best friends. He was a designated driver for the night.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of a little shopping center. There were about five or six buildings. We walked into 'Cullen Tattoo and Piercing'. There was a petite woman with short black hair sitting at the front desk. Off to the side was a little sitting area, a bathroom, and a door that read private.

"Hi my name is Alice, can I help you?"

Leah walked up to the desk.

"Hi Alice, my cousin Bella and I would like to get tattoos."

"Great! Is this your first time at Cullen Tattoo?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Awesome, we have three artist on staff and they are all here tonight. Jasper and Edward are with a clients, but should be finished up soon, Rose is free at the moment. Their portfolios are on the table by the sofa if you would like to look through them and see which artist you'd prefer, or if you don't have a preference, you can go ahead and fill out these sheets and I will get someone for y'all."

Leah and I both decided we didn't care which artist we got and went ahead and filled out the paperwork. Alice came back shortly with with a tall, beautiful, blonde, and a big burly guy.

"This is Rose, Leah she will be your artist, and this is Emmett, he will get you settled until Jasper or Edward can get to you."

I smiled politely at her.

"Thank you Alice."

Leah, Jake and I followed Rose and Emmett through the door that read 'private'.

"As you can see we value our clients privacy. Each artist has a seperate room, as well as our piercer Angela. Each room does have two chairs. We know that sometimes people come in and would like to get the tattoos done together. Is that what y'all would like or do you prefer separate rooms?"

Leah and I looked at each other and she answered Rose.

"We would like to be in the same room. "

"Alright we will get you set up in my room, and I will tell Alice to let Edward or Jasper know."

"Thank you."

Rose leads us into her room, and then steps out for a minute. Emmett tells us to take a seat in the chairs and then pulls up the stool closet to my chair and takes a seat.

"So Bella, what kind of tattoo did you have in mind?"

At this point Rose had returned and is talking with Leah. Jake was standing next to Leah holding her hand. It was times like this I wish I had someone to hold my hand.

"I wanted to get something for my grandmother. Her last name was Swan, so I was thinking of getting a swan sitting on some clouds with the words 'Beautiful Angel' written below."

As I was explaining what I wanted Emmett was writing it down on a piece of paper. When I finished I saw Leah looking at me surprised.

"You're getting a tattoo for grandma too?"

"Yeah. What are you getting for her?"

"I'm going to get the lyric 'I hope your dancing in the sky' from the song that was played at her funeral and at the end a little black sawn."

"That was a beautiful song, grandma would of loved it."

Leach and I shared a look. We were both very close to our grandmother. When she died we held on to each other. We were each other's support system. The last couple months of school, were some of the hardest. I still think about her everyday.

Rose was smiling, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Your grandmother must have been a special lady. May I ask how long it's been?"

"She died five months ago. Leah and I were very close to her. She was an amazing woman."

I could see the tears starting to form in Leah's eyes and feel my own falling. Jake squeezed Leah's hand tight and then stepped over and squeezed mine. He has been so good to us since her death. Making sure we got school work done, that we went to work, had groceries, and that we never felt alone. After giving us a moment, Rose spoke up.

"I've finished your sketch."

She held up the small piece of paper. She did a great job. Her work was mesmerizing.

"I love it. It's everything I imagined plus so much more."

"Do you know where you'd like to put it?"

"I was thinking under my left collar bone."

Rose asked Leah to pull her arm through her shirt on the left side, and then helped move it to where she needed it. She then put the sketch on Leah's skin and left an outline.

"What do you think?"

"It looks great. Jake, Bella, what do y'all think?"

"I like it babe."

"It looks really good Lee."

"Ok, if your happy with it, we'll get started."

Jaked grabbed her hand as Rose started setting up all her stuff. She then cleaned off Leah's skin, and picked up the needle. I heard the buzzing, but my attention was pulled away from them by a voice.

"Hello you must be Bella. My name is Edward, I will be doing your tattoo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.**

Wow.

He was breathtaking. Forest green eyes, copper brown hair, tall and lean, his left arm covered with tattoos and some on his right. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Wow.

"Hi, yes I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey man, thanks for joining us. I was about to give Bella her tattoo myself."

"Giving someone a tattoo and doing construction are a bit different , but be my guest."

"I'll leave you to it, don't want to outshine you in your own shop."

"In your dreams little bro. Did you get an idea of what she wanted?"

"Yes, here's the description."

While they were talking I looked over at Leah. Her and Jake were talking with Rose. By the look on Leah's face you could tell Rose had started. The sound of the door closing averted my attention back to Edward.

"Alright Bella now that he is gone, let's get started. I'm going to draw up a sketch of what you described to Emmett, it will only take a moment."

"Ok."

I decided to make conversation with him.

"So did I hear Emmett say you own the shop?"

"Yes ma'am. I opened it five years ago."

"Have you always wanted to be a tattoo artist?"

"No. I have always loved art and knew I wanted to do something with it. So after I graduated I started at UW majoring in fine arts. I met a guy in one of my classes the first year who is a tattoo artist. I would hangout at with him in the shop he worked in and kind of just fell in love with it. I dropped out of school and did an apprenticeship at the same shop, took a crash course in business, and here we are."

"That's great!"

"I've finished the sketch, would you like to see it?"

"Yes please."

Edward help up the sketch he had been working on.

"Wow, it's perfect. You are amazing."

A smile crept on to his face.

"Thank you, do you know where you want it?"

"My left rib cage."

"Great spot. Do you mind me lifting your shirt up, or would you prefer to do it?"

"I'll let you do it. You know where you need it."

Edward gently lifts up my shirt until he reaches my bra. I'm suddenly very glad I decided to put on one of my better bras instead of an old beat up one. He folds the bottom of my shirt halfway up my bra and pulls his hands away. As he places the outline on my skin I feel a shock run through my body. His touch is warm and gentle and feels good against my skin.

"Ok take a look."

I heard a gasp.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful."

I look over and see Leah, Jake, and Rose looking over here.

"She's right Bells."

"Thanks guys."

I saw Leah already had her shirt back on and you could see a small piece of a clear bandage sticking out.

"Are you done Lee?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I'm going to go pay and then get my belly pierced. "

"I don't mind, go ahead."

"Alright, we'll be in the waiting room when you're done."

"Have fun."

Leah, Jake, and Rose headed out the door, closing it behind them, leaving just Edward and I in the room.

"So we know they like, but do you?"

"Yes, it look really good there."

"Alright then let's do this."

He shot me a grin and got out everything he needed and sterilized it. Then he cleaned my skin.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. You don't start now I might chicken out."

"It's really not too bad, just a little buzz and sting. Nothing major. You see all the tattoos I have, I'm not big on pain either."

"Yes, they were one of the first things I noticed when you walked in. I love them."

"Thank you. I have more, they're just covered up."

"I bet they are just as great."

"Ok, I'm going to go ahead and do a test line to let you see how it feels."

He picks up the needle, turns it on, and touches it to my skin drawing a small line.

"Hmm, it really isn't too bad, just a little pinch."

"See I told you. I'm going to keep going ok?"

I nodded my head.

"So was that your sister?"

"No that's my cousin Leah, and her boyfriend Jake."

"Really, y'all look so similar."

"People say that alot. Growing up people thought we were twins."

"I can see why. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, but Leah has a younger brother Seth, and younger sister Emily. The three of them are like siblings to me. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, you met two of them, Emmett and Alice, and then I have another sister named Angela."

"Does Angela work here too?"

"She's actually the only one who does work here. Alice and Emmett just hang out here a lot. Angela is our piercer, Alice owns 'Cullen Boutique' which is right next door, and Emmett owns 'Cullen Construction.'"

"How did you meet Jasper and Rose?"

"Jasper was the friend from college who got me into the business and Rose is his sister. Funny enough they are actually dating Alice and Emmett."

"So it's kind of like a little family business you have here."

"I guess you could say that."

He smiled, then laughed.

"Family is very important to me, it seems it is to you as well. Being so close to your cousins and grandmother."

"Yes, family is the most important thing in my life. I love them more than anything."

We talked for the next thirty minutes while he worked. I was so focused on him, I forgot about the pain. I learned about his parents, Esme and Carlisle. His mother was an interior designer and owned Cullen Design. His father was the chief of surgery at Northwest Hospital. Every sunday all of his siblings, his parents, Rose, Jasper, their parents, and Ben, Angela's boyfriend have lunch together and after they spend time talking or playing games. I told him that on saturdays my family does something similar. I told him I'd be starting my senior year at UW in the fall, and I was majoring in business and culinary arts. My dream was to own a bakery, but until them I'm the assistant baker at Sweet Treats.

When he was done, he carefully bandaged my tattoo and went over what I needed to do to take care of it.

"You did an amazing job Edward. You are very talented. If I ever decide to get another one I'll be sure to come to you."

"I hope you do. This past half hour has been really great."

"Yes it has."

"I know this is forward of me, but I really enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you. It's been wonderful and I don't want it to be over. How would you like to go grab a coffee sometime?"

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your comments good or bad. Just a heads up, I will be starting school in two weeks and have a new job, so I'm not sure when updates will be, but I promise to get them out as soon as I write them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of these characters.**

Did he just ask me out?

"I would like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, it's been really nice talking to you this past half hour."

"Well if you don't mind you could give me your number and I'll text you and we'll set up a time."

I smiled and put my number in his phone. He led me back to the front where I paid and left with Leah and Jake, after saying goodbye to Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Edward.

Fifteen minutes later Jake dropped us off at our apartment and went home.

"So Bella"

Leah started with a big grin on her face.

"What did you and talk about? When y'all came out, the both of you had pretty wide smiles."

"Not a whole lot. We talked about our families and his business. He also may of asked me out at the end."

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Leah's mouth fell upon.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes, for coffee."

I laughed a little, it was cliche, but I didn't mind.

"When are y'all going to go out?"

"He didn't say, he just asked for my number and said he would text me."

"I'm happy for you Bells, you haven't been on a date in ages."

"I know, I've just been so busy with school and work, and haven't really met anyone I've been interested in getting to know more."

"So what is different about Edward?"

That was a good question. Why did he make me feel different?

"I'm not sure. From the moment I laid eyes on him I was hooked. He's sweet, successful, loves his family, attractive, talented. He's all around amazing and conversation with him was so natural and easy. It wasn't forced, there was no awkward small talk or silences."

"Hopefully one date will turn into more."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just coffee Lee."

I turned and walked towards my room. It was nearly 1 and I was getting sleepy. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing into a big tshirt and shorts, I crawled into bed.

I decided to watch 'Monk' before going to sleep. About halfway through the first episode my phone beeps.

' _ **Hey Bella, it's Edward. I hope you got home ok, don't forget to clean your tattoo. :) -E'**_

He texted me. My smile was a mile long and my heart sped up. I quickly saved his number and texted him back.

' _ **Hey Edward. I did, thank you. I hope you did too. I'm glad you reminded me. I haven't done that yet. -B'**_

I quickly got up and went into my bathroom. I took of the bandage covering my tattoo, gently cleaned it with water, and then applied a thin layer of moisturizer. Crawling back into bed I grabbed my phone, and my smile was back.

' _ **I'm still at the shop. We close at two and then I have all the paperwork to deal with. Luckily I only live five minutes away. I'm glad I reminded you. It's important to clean it everyday. -E'**_

' _ **I didn't realize y'all were open so late. I just cleaned my tattoo. You really did do an amazing job with it. -B'**_

His detail and script were perfect. I loved everything about it.

' _ **Yeah it's not so bad being open so late. We are closed on Sundays and Mondays, and do not open until 2pm Tuesday-Saturday. -E'**_

' _ **That seems like good hours and schedule. With school and my job at the bakery my schedule changes each semester. That's one reason I love summer. I have a set work schedule and then have spare time to do more of the things I love. -B'**_

' _ **I would love to learn more about those things you love when we go out for coffee. Unfortunately I have a client waiting and then need to close up. Goodnight Bella, I hope you sleep well. I look forward to talking to you tomorrow, we can set up our date. -E'**_

Reading his last text I was a little disappointed, I didn't want him to go. Rationally I knew he needed to and I needed to get some sleep, but talking to him was nice and fun, it was a welcomed change from my normal boring day to day life.

' _ **Goodnight Edward. Have a good rest of your night and I hope you get home safe. -B'**_

Putting my phone on the charger and turning off my tv, I lay down and get snuggle under the blankets. The moment I'm comfortable I'm out like a light.

Yum eggs and bacon. I'm woken up by the smell of breakfast. One thing I love about living with Leah is she wakes up early and cooks breakfast. Don't get me wrong I can cook, but I'm not a morning person. I usually just grabbed a yogurt, bagel, or banana before school. Now I wake up each morning to a delicious breakfast. It's 7am and since its Sunday the bakery is closed. Sundays have always been my relaxing/get everything done day. I spend the first half of my day doing laundry and grocery shopping, making sure the apartment is clean. The last part of my day is spent reading, watching tv, or spending time with my family.

Sitting up I grab my phone. I have a few notifications from facebook, pinterest, and twitter. A text from my mom, and surprisingly two texts from Edward. My face lights up and I'm suddenly wide awake. I decide to read my mom's text first and then Edward's.

' _ **Bella, call me when you wake up please. I love you. -Mom'**_

My sweet mother, I try and call her two times a week and we text almost everyday. I see her every saturday and when I have free time I try to go see her and my dad. I decide to call her before checking Edward's messages.

"Hey baby! How'd you sleep?"

I let out a laugh, my mom was always so chipper and happy. I loved her.

"Hey mom, I slept well, how about you mom?"

Our conversations always tended to start in small talk when she wanted something.

"That's great sweetheart, I slept wonderfully. Now I saw a post on Leah's facebook that peaked my interest. You got a tattoo! Why didn't you tell me y'all were going? I want one, we could of all gotten one."

Oh lord.

"I didn't know you wanted one mom. We kind of went in the spur of the moment."

"Can I see a picture? Leah only had a picture of hers up there?"

She was so excited. Like a said my mom was hyper, the smallest things could excite her and make her happy.

"Of course mom, I'll get Lee to take a picture in a minute."

"Great! Thank you Bells. I miss you! Sorry we had to cancel family day yesterday. Dad just wasn't feeling good. He's better now and hates that I'm babying him. He said to tell you hello and he loves you."

I loved my daddy.

"I love him too and miss both of you. I'll come by one day this week for dinner. I need to go Lee has breakfast ready. I'll send you the picture in a little bit. I love you."

After she said goodbye and hung up, I read the messages from Edward.

' _ **I know you are probably asleep, I just wanted to let you know I'm home and headed to bed. -E'**_

' _ **Good morning Bella, I hope you had good nights sleep. I'm only awake for a moment to get some water. I'll be more awake by the afternoon, maybe if you aren't too busy today we can go get that coffee. Have a great morning! -E'**_

My face was absolutely glowing. He had to be the sweetest guy I have ever met. He was amazing. I texted him back saying I would love to go get coffee today. Whatever time was good with him was good for me. I then got dressed for my day and went out to have breakfast with Leah.

 **AN: I apologize for the late post, I got caught up in school and work. Trying to find a balance between my social life and my work/school life. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed chapter three. If you did leave a review and if not then please give feedback on how to improve! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these lovely characters.**

As Leah and I were cleaning up the dishes from breakfast I could feel her glancing at me from time to time. She had been awfully quiet during breakfast and kept giving me weird smiles. After another glance, I huffed.

"Can I help you?"

She smirked.

"No, just enjoying this new glow you have going on."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a glow."

Leah's grin was wide.

"Yes, you do. You're happy. It's nice, I've never seen you this happy. You came out this morning with a huge smile, your face all light up. All through breakfast your face kept that smile."

Huh. I had been smiling. I hadn't noticed.

"I am happy, I feel good. Edward texted and asked if I'd like to go on that coffee date today. I said yes. I'm just waiting on him to wake up."

"Awe Bells, that's great."

Once breakfast was all cleaned up and Leah had sent a picture of my tattoo to my mom, I headed to my room to collect my laundry. I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon doing different chores around the apartment. Around one I decided I was done and went to sit on the couch to read my favorite book (at the moment) 'The Great Gatsby'. Just as I was getting into it my phone started ringing. I was Edward.

"Hey Bella, I hope it's ok that I called."

He was so sweet.

"Of course it is. How was the rest of your night?"

"It was good, I only had two clients after you, and then finished up some paperwork. How was your night did you sleep ok?"

"I slept wonderfully, thanks for asking."

"Have you had a good morning?"

"It hasn't been to bad of a morning, I had breakfast with Leah and got some chores done around here. I just sat down to read."

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

He sounded so worried. It was nice. Honestly I would rather talk to him then read.

"You did no such thing."

"Well I wanted to ask if you were free for coffee right now? I have some time before I go over to my parents for dinner and I would really like to see you."

My face turned pink and my heart skipped a beat.

"I am. I have no plans for the rest of the day."

"Perfect! Do you know where 'The Coffee House' is?"

My favorite spot.

"Yes I do, is that where you would like to meet?"

"If that is ok with you. How about 30 minutes?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then Edward."

We said goodbye and I let a small squeal. I had a date with Edward! I know we just met last night, but I find him endearing and fascinating. Speaking of last night, I forgot I had my tattoo and didn't clean it. Getting up I go into my bathroom and quickly clean my tattoo, then I apply a small amount of makeup, put on my favorite pair of boots and head out the door to meet Edward. Leah is out with Jake, so I will have to fill her in when she gets home.

When I arrive at 'The Coffee House' I see Edward sitting inside with his back to the window. Taking a deep breath and shaking off my nerves, I grab the door and walk inside.

I walk straight to Edward's table and take the seat across from him.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad you could make it."

His face was all lit up and a little rosy. In front of him was a steaming cup of coffee and a half eaten chocolate danish.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, just a few minutes. The waitress got my order as soon as I walked in and had it out just as fast."

He motioned to a petite blonde behind the counter. She saw right away, as if she'd been watching him, her smile brightened and she walked on over, putting a little swing in her hips.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was high pitched. "Did you need anything?" She was batting her eyelashes and biting her lip. She hadn't even looked at me.

"Yes my friend just got here and would like to order." He turned towards me and beamed. "Bella order whatever you'd like, it's on me."

That was a surprise. I didn't expect him to pay for me.

"Thank you Edward, but you don't have too. I can pay for mine."

"Nonsense Bella, I asked you out and I would like to pay."

Jessica, the name on her name tag, looked annoyed by our interaction. I could see her eyes rolling in her mind.

"Ok, but next time it's on me. I would like caramel macchiato and a slice of strawberry danish."

She had finally looked at me, and after given me the once over she wrote it down and walked away, not before giving one more glance towards Edward.

Edward and I spent the next ten minutes asking random questions to get to know each other. Simple things like favorite color, mine green his blue, favorite food, we both said italian, favorite hobby, reading for me and playing piano for him. At the same time I kept looking around for Jessica to see what was taking so long, all the tables looked satisfied and everyone looked like they had been served. She was currently behind the counter on one her phone. I waited five more minutes and brought it up to Edward.

"I was wondering that too. It's not too busy today and your order was fairly simple."

"You'd think she'd actually do the job she gets paid for, instead of playing on her phone."

One of my biggest pet peeves was when someone ignores their job. It's rude and unprofessional. I see Sarah come out from the back room. She was Jake's little sister and started working here a couple months ago when she turned 16. I get her attention and wave her over.

"Hey Bella, did you want to order something?"

"No I ordered 15 minutes ago and still haven't gotten it."

She looked back at Jessica and turned back to me with an annoyed expression.

"Jessica is lazy and always does the bare minimum. The only time she's a great employee is when she wants a hot guy to notice her. I don't know why Rebecca doesn't fire her. I'll be right back with your order."

She walked away and went up to Jessica. I could barely make out what they were saying, but I saw Jessia roll her eyes and huff. A moment later Sarah was walking back over with a pot of coffee, my macchiato and danish.

"Here you go Bella and here's a refill for you sir."

"Thank you Sarah, we appreciate it."

Edward gave her a smile and said his thanks.

I took a sip of my macchiato. It was divine and with the strawberry danish I was in heaven.

"So Edward your favorite hobby is the piano. How long have you been playing?"

I could see the blush starting to show on his cheeks.

"Since I was a kid. My mom plays and she tried teaching all of us but I was the only one who really loved it. In high school I started writing my own music.

"That's impressive. I always wondered what it would be like to play an instrument, but never learned."

"Maybe I could give you lessons, it'd be an excuse to spend more time with you."

I let out a small laugh.

"You don't need an excuse, I've enjoyed spending time with you."

He beamed at me. Then looked down at his watch and his expression changed.

"I've enjoyed it too Bella, and as much as I would like to continue this date, I have to be at my parents soon for dinner."

I instantly frowned, I didn't want him to leave, but I know how important family is.

"It's alright Edward. Thank you for my coffee and danish."

We stood up and Edward left money on the table for Sarah. He held the door open for me and walked beside me to my car.

"Drive home safe Bella. I'll call you tonight after I leave my parents. I look forward to seeing you again."

"You drive safe too. Have fun tonight."

He opened my door, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and helped me in.

"Bye beautiful."

With that he gently shut the door and winked. One last smile to him, and I drove off. He was amazing, and I was in trouble, I was falling for him and that scared me.

 **AN: Oh my god! I'm sorry. I am a horrible person. I've been meaning to sit down and update, but life keeps getting in the way. I am also really bad at time management. Thank you to all of those who are still around and still reading, it means so much. I apologize for making you wait. I can't promise I will have the next chapter up sooner, but I will certainly try too. Please leave comments on what you think, give me ideas for dates, and different things you'd like to see happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story.

I spent the rest of my evening binging on criminal minds. Leah had called to say she was staying at Jake's, I hadn't told her about my date with Edward, I wanted to tell her in person. Edward had texted around 9 letting me know he made it home from his parents, and hoped I was having a great night. We talked for a little bit before I told him goodnight around 10. Tomorrow I was opening up the bakery, which meant my butt had to be there at 5:30. After cleaning my tattoo, brushing my teeth, and changing into my old Mariners t shirt and a pair on underwear, I fell asleep dreaming of Edward and his mesmerizing green eyes.

My morning was filled with kneading dough and icing desserts. I loved opening, it was the only time that the bakery was peaceful and quiet. During the day someone was always in here, if not a customer it was Tyler, the owner, or one the workers from the front. I liked this time to be alone and listen to the music play as I prepare treats for the day. Just as my favorite song came one Tyler walks in the back door. He was always here at 6:30 and stayed until closing, where he then sorted out the day's intake and went over the books. Mike, the other baker, and I switched who opened and who closed. He would be in at 1 so I could go home. Tyler had put on his apron and washed his hands and walked over to help me put everything out front in the display case.

"Good morning Bella. Have a nice weekend?"

"Good morning Tyler. I did, how about you?"

By the look on his face I knew that he didn't.

"I tried, but all Lauren wanted to do was complain that I don't do enough for her. I don't buy her enough or show her enough attention."

My eyes rolled back into my head. Lauren was a bitch. I've only met her a couple times, she doesn't like to come into the bakery, she wants Tyler to sell it and get a 'real' job. I don't why he puts up with her. Tyler is a great, sweet guy.

"That's crazy! You spend all your damn money on her. Didn't you just buy her a bunch of new tennis clothes, because that's her new hobby?"

"Yes, and you want to know how many times she's gone to play tennis since? None. She's worn one outfit and that was so should could post a picture on instagram."

"Why do you put up with her? You do everything for her spoiled ass and what does she ever do for you? And don't say sex, because that doesn't count."

"We've been together since high school, she wasn't always this way. I guess I keep hoping she'll come back."

I could understand that. That was the same way I felt about James, my highschool sweetheart. We had been in the same biology class freshman year. He was charming and seemed absolutely perfect. We became close friends and halfway through our sophomore year we started dating. I quickly fell in love him. After about a year and a half of bliss, he started to change. During our senior year I didn't see much of him, he always had an excuse. The times I did see him, he was distant and didn't pay me any attention or he was rude and angry. I stayed regardless, hoping the James I knew and loved would come back. A week before graduation, he came up to me at my locker and told me he didn't love me, that he never did, and for the past 7 months he'd been sleeping with the head cheerleader, Victoria. My heart broke in a million pieces. Edward is the first guy since James, that I've felt comfortable going out with, that I actually thought was worth trusting.

Irina,one of the upfront girls, came in and she, Tyler and I spent the last 15 minutes before opening finishing up the display. The first two hours, our morning rush, I stayed out with Irina, since Tanya didn't show up, she was all alone. Tyler, two of the up front girls, and Mike or I are always her. Two bakers and two sales. I had called Kate but she can't come in until 9:30. Once the rush was over and it calmed down I turned to Irina.

"Will you be ok by yourself? I need to go help Tyler catch up on replacing what was just sold."

"Yeah, I'll be ok until Kate gets here."

"Ok, if you need anything come get me."

Walking into the kitchen I pulled my phone out, there was two texts from Leah and a missed call. There was also a text from Edward. I opened his first.

'Good morning beautiful, I hope you made it to work safely. I can't get you off my mind.'

I'm sure my face was lit up like a christmas tree.

'Good morning Edward. I did thank you. Just taking a small break, before helping Tyler. I can't get you off mine either.'

Both of Leah's text said basically the same thing.

'Call me back!'

'Bella! Call me, we need to talk.'

That couldn't be good.

'Hey I'm at work, thought I told you the other day I was opening. I'll call you at one.'

Her reply was immediate.

'I totally forgot! Meet me for lunch when you get off. The deli down the street from the bakery.'

'Ok Lee, see you then.'

The rest of my shift went by pretty slow, Tyler worked on a cake for a wedding, while I decorated cookies. When Mike came in at 1 we talked for a couple minutes, before I headed out the door to meet Leah. She had beaten me to the deli and had to plates in front of her. She was wasting no time.

"Glad you could make it Bella. Have a seat."

"Hey Leah, is everything ok?"

I sat down slowly. Leah was never a really serious person, unless it was important. Her tone of voice and expression let me know this was one of those times.

"Everything is great. Jake and I went out to dinner with his family last night. Guess what sweet Sarah told us."

Uh. Oh. I was in trouble.

"Bella how could you not tell me y'all went out! Don't you love me?"

She was giving me her big puppy dog eyes and famous pout.

"Of course I love you Lee. I just didn't want to tell you over the phone. I was going to tell you when I got home from work. I'm so sorry!"

She smiled.

"It's alright Bella, sure I was a little disappointed that I found out from Sarah and not you, but I understand. So how was it? I want to hear about everything."

We spent all of lunch going over every detail of my date. When I got to the end when he walked me to my car, opened the door, and kissed me on the cheek, she got a goofy grin on her face.

"Aw Bells, you look so happy and he is so sweet. I should get him and Jake together to he can rub off on him."

"Funny. Jake is sweet to you when he wants to be."

"Yes he is, the rest of the time he's a big goofball."

They complimented each other very well. She was a sarcastic, energetic person, and he was so laid back and found humor in everything.

Leah rode back to the apartment with me, since Jake had dropped her off. I hadn't checked my phone since the bakery, so once I changed into more comfortable clothes, I laid down on the couch and pulled out my phone.

One new message from: Edward

'Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. Anywhere you'd like. -E'

'That sounds wonderful, but how about you surprise me. -B'

'Great! It's a date, I'll pick you up at 6:30. -E'

Dinner with Edward! My heart was pumping out of my chest from excitement.

"Hey Leah, come here!"

She walked out from her room and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"What?"

"Edward is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night!"

"Ahh! Bella! You'll let me help you get ready right?"

"Of course I'm going to need your opinion. Hey why don't we ask my mom and yours to come over. We can have girls night and y'all can pick out an outfit."

"Yes! I'll go call them now."

She ran off to her room and I texted Edward back.

'Can't wait! I'm about to have a girls afternoon/night with Leah and our moms, but I will text you after. -B'

AN: Thank you for reading. Please review with any feedback you have, it is appreciated. I hope to keep getting chapters at this pace. But no promises because life does get hectic and things happen.


End file.
